Sam's Diary
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Sam has a diary…
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… what a pity? Why? Why?

Summary: Sam has a diary…

Note: Sam – 7, Dean – 11. AU story.

XoX

**31 August**

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe that I have you._

_I told Dean, my big brother to buy it for me and he did, though I don't think that he knew what he bought._

_My birthday was last week and Dean promised me that he would give me a gift, and he did it._

_I will keep you safe from my dad…_

_Night, my diary… god I am so excited, hope no one would find you._

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asked him, his eyes suspense something.

"Sleeping?" Sammy asked him back, as he tried to hear sleepy.

"Then why are you mumbling in your sleep?" Dean questioned him as curious hunted his mind.

"Did I?" Sam asked back, as he wondered if Dean heard him as he wrote in his diary.

Sam could hear a sigh left from his big brother, and then his brother spoke, "Never mind, Sammy, just get back to sleep, I will watch over you." Dean stared over his little brother with a slight worry, wished to know what is going on in his brother's mind.

_My big brother was almost caught me._

_It was way too close. _

_I will write more tomorrow, you can count on it._

XoX


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Diary

**Chapter 1 – Dean**

"Sammy it's time to open your eyes." Dean softly calls at him.

Sam yawned as he still felt sleepy, and so he covered his head with the blanket.

Dean sighed lightly and stepped over the window and opened it, letting the rays of the sun hitting the room.

And then Dean walked back over Sammy's bed, and teased him, "Come on Sammy, are you not want to go to school?"

'School?' the word tickle in Sam's mind.

"Wake Sammy." Dean called again with soft, hoping that Sammy would wake soon, before dad will appear.

Sammy stirred and could see Dean's hazel eyes stared at him, as his eyes seemed begging for him to wake.

"I am awake, Dean."

"So I can see, Sammy." Dean smiled over him, and continued, "Now get dress. Dad and I will give you a lift to school, and Sammy…"

"Yes, Dean?" Sammy asked.

"Please hurry." Dean answered as he stared at him.

Sam nodded and then he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To hunt." Dean simply answered to him.

"Hunt what?" Sammy asked with curious in his voice.

"Did I not tell you?" Dean asked as he though that he _did _tell him about it.

"No." Sammy replied and shook his head.

"Sammy. School is waiting." Dean said in harsh.

Sammy dressed and then when he finished he stared over his brother who looked inpatient and tired, "Will you tell me when I be back?"

"I will tell you, now let's go."

Sammy took the his bag and puts it on his shoulders, remembering that he hid his diary inside the bag, and then he followed Dean over their dad's truck.

They drove over Sammy's school and then when they arrived over the area, Dean blessed him for a good day, "Have a good day, Sammy."

"I know I will." Sammy thanked to him and walked over the yard, and when he turned around, nothing but a smoke been shown as the truck was gone.

When the school was over. Sammy sat in the class, as he waited that everyone would leave him, so he could spend some time with his diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I am here as I promised to be._

_For now I am in the school; but I don't know what will be next._

_I mean dad and Dean go for hunting, and afterwards I think that we leave this nice place._

_I love school I love to learn. Dean knows that and he respects me and love me, though dad preferred other wise, and sometimes I see in Dean like the mother I did not had, as he insists for me to learn._

_And yet I fear for Dean, for every hunt that they'll go._

_He is the best brother and I love him for everything that he did to me, but I do not wish to see him get hurt._

_I'm going now, hope that they manage to stay alive, and Dean is not hurt._

_I will write on you later. _

Then Sammylocked his diary and hid it well in his bag, and then he left the empty room, and stepped outside the school, and walked over the waiting area, waiting for his family to appear.

He could feel the blow of the wind as it blew on his face, and yet nothing came.

He grew in worry; hope that nothing happened to them, especially to Dean.

He walked over the bus station and sat as he waited for his dad and Dean to show up.

Sammy stared over the watch that Dean bought him to his 6th birthday, and then over the road, something was amiss.

'Where are they?' Sammy thoughts.

Sammy jumped as heard siren.

**Beep**

**Beep**

Sammy stared and noticed the truck next to him; he stood on his feet and puts the bag on his shoulders, "Dad?"

"Come in Sammy." John called to his son with harsh, and Sam could see the tense in his dad's eyes.

Sammy entered the truck, and tight the seatbelt.

Sammy turned his head around hoping to see his big brother over there, but there was no sign to Dean. He was getting worried,

"Daddy, where is Dean?"

"Your brother got hurt, he is resting now." John replied with no emotion in his voice.

'Is Daddy not love Dean?' he wondered, and moved his head over the window, noticing the moving view, as he wondered how bad Dean was hurt.

When they finally arrive, Sammy hurried over his dad, waiting to see his big brother.

John led the boy over his room, where he settled his elder son on the floor to take care the cuts and bruises that covered his body.

Sammy threw his bag on the floor in haste as he hurried over his brother's side, knelt by him, he moved his hand over the palm of his brother, noticing how black the hand is from all the bruises.

"Daddy, how is this happened?" Sammy asked, not looking at his dad, as he tried to ease the pain and hurt from his brother's face.

"We came across the Witch of Loony Town…" John started to answer, only to be cut by Sammy.

"What that witch did that hurt him so badly?" Sammy asked with curious as he now stares his dad.

"Took everything that boys held in their heart and showed it on his skin."

Sammy turned his head and stared back over Dean with fear in his eyes, hoped that he would be smiling at him again as he always did.

He began to understand what his dad told him; remembered of the times that Dean said nothing of how he felt inside, like his emotion not count.

"Daddy, when does Dean's birthday would be?" Sammy suddenly asked, not remembered that his brother celebrated any, only giving him gifts.

John stared over the boy, not knowing what he should answer, as he himself, seemed had none to give, as he doesn't know when.

"Then, Dean had never celebrated his birthdays with us…" Sammy wondered out loud.

"Dean, why did you not tell me that you have a birthday?" Sammy asked softly as he moved softly his hand over Dean's bruise face.

No answer came from Dean, nothing but a whimper of pain.

"How can we stop that witch from hurting others?" Sammy asked his dad as he stared still at his brother.

"We need a bait, Sammy." John simply answered to him.

"And how this would help Dean to heal?" Sammy asked.

"NO… SAMMY…don't…" Dean shouts as his eyes were still closed, though his voice faded in his last word.

"Dean, what is it?" Sammy asked softly as he could feel the heat rising as he puts his hand on his brother's bruises skin.

Then Sammy turned his head over his dad, and asked, "Daddy, he is warm, what is happening to him?"

John said nothing, simply left the room.

"Dean," Sammy said over his big brother and then he continued, "I'm still here bro."

Then see that nothing is going to happen anytime soon, he left his brother side as he walked over the bag that he left near the door, he knelt by, and opened his bag, he pulled his diary out, and then he walked back with it, close to his brother's side.

He glanced over his brother, and then he lowered his head, as he laid the diary on the cold floor, and began to write…

_Dear diary,_

_I'm back from school… and I am still terrified and scared, hope that my brother would be back to me, and would not die._

_I wished that Dean would tell me more before leaving me to learn, I wish to know about the hunt that they are doing in every time._

_Did I lose my brother in their last hunt? I do hope not!_

_I hope that he will be well, cause I can't see him like this; suffering._

5


End file.
